winxfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bloom
Księżniczka Bloom 'to jedna z członkiń Klubu Winx. Jest główną bohaterką serialu i nieformalną przywódczynią Winx. To także księżniczka i następczyni tronu Domino. Włada mocą Smoczego Płomienia.. Historia thumb|left|Daphne i BloomBloom jest córką króla Oritela i królowej Marion z Domino, młodszą siostrą Daphne. Kiedy była jeszcze małym dzieckiem, jej królestwo zostało zaatakowane przez Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy, Valtora oraz Mandragorę, którzy zniszczyli planetę. Daphne, która stanęła do walki czarownicami, wysłała siostrę na Ziemię, aby ją chronić, a z nią również Płomień Smoka, po czym została zabita. Jej biologiczni rodzice uważali, że obie córki były martwe. Na Ziemi, Bloom pojawiła się w budynku, w którym jej przybrany ojciec Mike, strażak, gasił pożar. Mężczyzna uratował Bloom i ostatecznie adoptował. Przybrana matka Bloom to Vanessa, kwiaciarka. Bloom dorastała mając monotonne dzieciństwo i nie wiedziała o prawdziwych korzeniach. W młodości otrzymała prezent - królika Kiko, a także spotkała swojego wroga - snobistyczną i arogancką Mitzi. Spotykała się także z gitarzystą Andym. Jako nastolatka, Bloom stanęła w obronie Stelli w parku przed Knutem, ogrem. Gdy Stella została prawie pokonana, Bloom, o dziwo, użyła magicznego ataku i, wraz ze Stellą, pokonała ogra. Dziewczyna, będąca pod wrażeniem kompetencji i umiejętności Bloom, zachęcała ją do przyjazdu do Alfei, prestiżowej szkoły dla wróżek. Bloom zgodziła się i zaczęła swoją czarodziejską przygodę. Osobowość i charakterystyka Na początku historii, Bloom pojawiła się jako zwyczajna dziewczyna z nieznajomością prawdziwego pochodzenia i dziwnych uprawnień. Później, gdy dowiedziała się więcej o magii i sobie, zaczęła ją bardziej interesować jej przeszłość i biologiczni rodzice. Jest również niecierpliwa, lecz zawsze jest chętna do pomocy i walki dla dobra. Bloom bywa czasem impulsywna, co prowadzi do kilku bardzo złych doświadczeń zarówno dla niej jak i jej przyjaciół. Jej największą siłą i największą słabością jest status bycia strażnikiem Płomienia Smoka, co czyni z niej najpotężniejszą wróżkę we wszechświecie, ale również konsekwentnie przyciąga licznych wrogów, takich jak Trix. Pomimo że nie jest doskonała, Bloom ma serce ze złota. Jest zdolną przywódczynią. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|left|[[Bloom odkrywa ze jest wróżką]] Co Bloom na wakacje w szkole, cieszy jakiś czas w lokalnym parku w Gardenia, gdzie spotkała się Stella, który zachęca ją, aby przejść do Alfea, szkoły dla wróżek. Bloom udaje się dostać do Alfea przy pomocy sztuczek Stelli gdzie spotyka Flora, (z ikoną dzieli pokój w akademiku na najbliższe trzy sezony i Sezon 5) wynajęliśmy Tecna i Musa. Stella proponuje Są Idź na pizzę, którą stanowi to narodowe danie Callisto. Podczas zamawiania ich jedzenie, Bloom próbuje użyć jej telefon komórkowy, ale to nie będzie działać. Tecna bierze - śmieje się w "technologii starożytnego", ku zaskoczeniu Blooma, jak ona, o którym mowa o niej jako najnowszy telefon komórkowy na Ziemi. Podczas przeprosin Bloom stwierdza nie technologia ziemi jest niższa niż Magix.Przeprosiny przez Tecna Bloom pozwala pożyczyć kartę Tecna i zadzwonić do jej mamy. |-|Sezon 2= thumb|left|Bloom pod zlym czaremNowe bajki, Aisha, księżniczką Andros, dołącza do Klubu Winx po potykając ontogenetyczne terenie Alfea i odkrywane przez Bloom i drugiej Winx po ceremonii otwarcia drugiego roku Winx Club. Jej pixie Piff przyszedł wraz z nią.Reszta Pixies były na Cienia Haunt, zdobyty przez Darkar. Aisha, Bloom i Stella w downland i Stella przejść na specjalną misję z pomocą Sky i Brandon, aby uratować resztę Pixies. Po skrzaty zostały uratowane, Wrócili do Alfea, gdzie każdy Winx dziewczyna związana z pixie. Bloom związane z Lockette, Pixie portali. Tak więc, nowy nauczyciel.Potem zostaje opentana przez zle moce. |-|Sezon 3= thumb|left|Bloom z mocaBloom spotyka Valtor , złego czarodzieja , który wspomagany starożytnego Witches do zniszczeniaplanety Domino , a co uwięziony w Omega Dimension ażTrix uwolnił go . Bloom jest zaproszony do Eraklyon przez Sky obchodów Tysiąclecia Królestwa Eraklyon , gdzie on mówi jej, że chciał złożyć oświadczenie , w którym chciał ujawnić Oficjalnie ma zamiar poślubić Bloom , ale się oddzielone od siebie z powodu innych przygotowań do nadchodzącego partii. Na imprezie Niebo przechodzi do jego wielki zapowiedź , ale zanim to Diaspro pyta Sky mieć toast z nią i przebiegle niszczy umysł nieba , dając mu drinka z GivenName Love Potion przez Valtor i Sky sprawia, że jego oświadczenie o jego jednej miłości - Księżniczka Diaspro . Bloom dostaje szoku i zaczyna płakać , a kiedy Winx zapytać Sky wyjaśnień Diaspro mówi Sky nieWinx są czarownice i thatthey są sługami Valtor , a Niebo nakazuje jego strażników , aby ich zaatakować i tak stara się atakować Winx , ale Aisha udaje się utworzyć ścianę z jej uprawnień Enchantix i zapisuje Bloom. PóźniejWinx wkraść się do Pałacu Królewskiego w Eraklyon i Stella |-|Sezon 4= thumb|left|Bloom sezon 4Krosno dołącza do swoich przyjaciół jak oni podróż na Ziemię, aby chronić ładunek-bajki Ziemi, Roxy. Ich pobyt w Gardenia z rodziców adopcyjnych Blooma, Mike i Vanessa. Vanessa pomaga im kickstart ich nowy biznes, Love & Pet, więc który służy jako ich domu. Whenthey końcu znaleźć Roxy, to łatwiej im odnosić, ponieważ obie z nich były pierwotnie na Ziemi whenthey dowiedział theywere wróżki. Bloom, wynajęliśmy innych dziewczyn, zarabiają na Believix Roxy mówi chwilę nie zrobił Wierzy w magię i wróżki. Bloom miał do czynienia z innym kłopotów, do czynienia z chłopakiem i byłym chłopakiem, Andy Sky Bo co zazdrosny o jej konieczności trochę czasu z Andym. Pomimo chcąc zniszczyć Valtor roku obciążenia, chciała nie Czarodzieje z Czarnego Kręgu dostanie sprawiedliwy proces zamiast się zniszczone. |-|Sezon 5= thumb|left|Moc harmonixDyrektorka Faragonda wysłany do Gardenia Bloom i innych w celu znalezienia potężny kwiat o nazwie Lilo.Winx miał posadzić na ziemi, zanim ktoś wykorzysta swoje uprawnienia za zło.Trix byli świadomi ich plan i planowane uprawnień LILO pokonać Winx. Jednak z ich uprawnień Believix Bloom miał możliwość po raz kolejny pokonać Trix. Milczała w Gardenia, aby pomóc innym, aby zatrzymać wyciek ropy, ale niestety nie udało się go wyczyścić wszystkie ten ołowiowej Bloom do podjęcia decyzji o inspirowanie ludzi do sprzątania plaży Gardenia poprzez muzykę. Jak ich czyszczenia plaży, theywere zaatakowana przez mutantów Tritannus 'i Trix, Które Bloom i inni overpowered Łatwo z ich uprawnień Believix. JEDNAK theywere łatwo pokonany przez samego Tritannus. Bloom i inni Zrealizowane zrobił Believix nie jest wystarczająco silny, pod wodą i Faragonda Powinni poprosić o nowej elektrowni, dowodzony ich do poszukiwania Sirenix. |-|Sezon 6= thumb|left|Bloom BloomixBloom spotyka się z siostrą i resztą rodziny w Domino . Ona , wraz z innymi dziewczynami Winx, pomagały Daphne , aby przygotować się na nadchodzące partii Domino. Podczas imprezy Trix znienacka przychodzą ze swoją nie małą niespodzianką - Beast of the Depths do ataku na partię i straszyć gości. Bloom i Winx próbowały go pokonać , ale nie powiodło się. Winx razem lecą szukać " inspiracji Sirenix ", aby przywrócić pewność siebie i zaufania Daphne do jej mocy Sirenix. Poszli do jeziora Roccaluce i próbowały go odnaleźć , dopóki nie zorientowały się, że to one były inspiracją. Powróciły do Domino, a Winx dalej próbowały inspirować Daphne , nagle Bloom została schwytana przez bestię. Po chwili wreszcie Daphne udaje się przywrócić pewność siebie i jej Sirenix i Bestia została pokonana. BloomDaphne Bloom i Daphne przybyciu Alfea . W drugim odcinku , Bloom jest postrzegane przybyć na Alfea wraz z Daphne i Kiko . Potem dojechała z Winx w ich akademiku , gdzie oni robią ich pokój wygodne . Winx idą do pokoju Stelli , gdzie wykazano, że otworzyła butik. Winx dostaje nowe ubrania , zbyt . W przemówieniu Faragonda , The Pixies przybył . Podczas Faragonda w 100 -lecie stron, skrzaty dostałem telefon , że Pixie Wioska jest atakowana przez Gloomy drewniane trolle . Winx przyszedł też. Walczyli trolle , ale w końcu ,Gloomy Drewno Trolle znika i zabrał większość Pixies z Pixie Wsi z nich . Film |-|Tajemnice zaginionego krolestwa= thumb|left|232pxZ Valtor pokonany iMagiczny Wymiar jest bezpieczny , Bloom i jej przyjaciele zaczynają poszukiwaniu rodziców Blooma , król i królowa Marion Oritel Domino . Dziewczynki szukali Hagen, kowala , który miał Miecz Oritel , ale po małej potyczce stwierdził , zrobił to, co mógł , aby pomóc Bloom w żaden sposób . Winx , vi voglio bene Andreone93Added przez Andreone93 Bloom z Daphne Bloom w połączeniu z jej starszej siostry , Daphne RoseXinhAdded przez RoseXinh Na Ziemi , co Bloom odwiedzanym przez ducha jej starsza siostra Daphne , który dał Bloom jej maskę tak, aby mogła zobaczyć , jak to , co Domino przed Valtor i trzy Starożytne Wiedźmy zniszczył go . Podróżując do Obsidian wymiar Bloom Bloom i Sky SLK Bloom i Sky w końcu pocałował WinxClubBloom99Added przez WinxClubBloom99 okazało się , po Wobec zła czarownica nazwie Mandragora , czy żona Oritel wchłania wewnątrz , które nie Hagan mieczem jest już niemodne , dosłownie , " nadaje się dla króla " przed Domino spotkał swoją pozorną koniec . Jednak tylkokról mógł uwolnić miecz i przywracania całej sfery do normy. Ku zaskoczeniu Blooma , Niebo - który objawił się jako nowego króla Eraklyon , Ponieważ jego ojciec abdykował - które w stanie uwolnić Miecz Oritel i ratować królestwo , które z kolei w ten sposób przywrócony Marion do swojej ludzkiej postaci i pozwala Bloom dobrze zakończyć jej Enchantix . Na koniec , Niebo również ( podobno ) Propozycja do Bloom , a ona przyjęta niemal natychmiast . Ale niszcząc Obsidian wymiar , oni nieświadomie uwolnił trzech starożytnych Witches . |-|Magiczna przygoda= thumb|left|piżama w 3D (trzy de)Bloom jest dobry czas korzystających z jej nowe życie jako księżniczka Domino . Jednak ona nie wydaje się być zbyt lubił jej obowiązków jako księżniczka i czuje się jakoś " uwięziony " . Jej ojciec daje Bloom konia o imieniu Peg , a matka daje Bloom garnitur jazdy tak, aby mogła jeździć Peg . Bloom i Peg idzie na przejażdżkę i spotyka się z nieba . Sky prosi Bloom o rękę i Bloom jest zachwycona i mówi rodzicom . Reporter słyszy wiadomości i rozsyła go . Klub Winx usłyszeć wiadomości i zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie powiedział Bloom je najpierw . Niebo mówi Bloom dwa dni później , że nie może wyjść za siebie, co zasmuca Bloom i złości jej ojca . Klub Winx przyszedł czas , aby dopingować się Bloom i pomóc jej wybrać jej książę (który jej ojciec wybrał ) . Niebo jest w przebraniu i Bloom jest ciekaw dlaczego zerwała zaręczyny . Niebo próbuje wyjaśnić ich królestw konfliktów 180px - Klub Winx bloom vs icy Bloom Dragon Fire kontra Shadow Dragon. Jdod1326Added przez Jdod1326 w przeszłości. Ojciec Bloom domyśla się , że niebo na sobie przebranie i zabrania go do przyjazdu do zamku . Bloom jest bardzo zdenerwowany , i idzie do Gardenia z Winx Club do swoich rodziców zastępczych . Jej rodzice zastępczy powitać ich w. Bloom iKlub Winx następnie stracić swoje uprawnienia , ponieważTrix zniszczone pozytywnej energii . Kwitną później , z pomocą swoich pięciu najlepszych przyjaciół , decyduje się zmierzyć z Trix i odzyskuje swoje moce . Winx następnie zmierzyć się z Trix razem, a następnie pokonać je zwołania Niewymierne energię i moc Wielkiego Smoka samego . Transformacje Bloom transformacja podstawowa.jpg|Podstawowa Bloom charmix.jpg|Charmix Bloom enchantix.jpg|Enchantix 2D Bloom enchantix 3d.jpg|Enchantix 3D Bloom believix 2d.jpg|Believix 2D Magiczna przygoda bloom believix.jpg|Believix 3D Bloom spophix.jpg|Sophix Bloom lovix.jpg|Lovix Bloom harmonix.jpg|Harmonix Bloom sirenix 2d.jpg|Sirenix 2D Sirenix 3d bloom.jpg|Sirenix 3D Bloom Season 6.gif|Bloomix 2D Podopieczni i pupile Kiko.jpg|Kiko Belle owieczka.jpg|Belle Wesoła Lockette.jpg|Lockette Serena.png|Serena Ciekawostki *'Data urodzenia: 10 grudzie *'Znak zodiaku: '''smok' ' *'Ulubione jedzenie:' Pizza *'Ulubiony Kolor:' Niebieski *'Ulubione Zwierzątko: Królik Kiko *'Chłopak: 'Sky *'Najlepsza przyjaciółka: 'Stella *'''Ulubione filmy: Komedie romantycze *'Hobby :' Rysowawanie i magia *'Nienawidzi :' Sprzątać swoją sypialnie *'Ulubiona muzyka: 'Pop *'Ulubione buty:' Wygodne, ale stylowe buty *'Ulubiony czar:' Płomień smoka Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Winx